


The Future Is Brighter With You Guys (An Some Magic) In It

by sad_write_now



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ????? patton, Naga Deceit Sanders, all the sides are friends, but there not really wings, medium virgil, platonic DLAMPRT - Freeform, psychic logan, this has a happy ending, winged remus, winged roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_write_now/pseuds/sad_write_now
Summary: When Thomas Sanders finds himself thrown into the future with no memory he needs a group of not so normal people to help him get back.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Future Is Brighter With You Guys (An Some Magic) In It

A white-hot pain split through Thomas's head as he stumbled across an unfamiliar kitchen. Millions of questions worked their way into Thomas's mind as he continued to stumble blindly around the house. It was a nice house, large modern and practically spotless. Whoever lived here obviously had a high paying job like a doctor or a lawyer. Thomas hated the unknown, like most people. It was scary and well unknown.

The inner monologue he was having suddenly stopped as he walked into a room which contained a tall pale man reading a heavy book. The man looked up when he heard shuffling in his door probably expecting to see a friend or a partner he had gifted a key to not an adolescent boy who looked very confused. Still, he kept a calm demeanour as he walked up to Thomas asking how they entered his house and other such things. These would have been good questions to ask someone who actually remembered anything before one minute ago. The only things Thomas knew was his name, his age and what the inside of this man's house looked like. Somehow the man detected this almost instantly stoping the endless stream of questions and pulled out his phone.

It had been a normal day so far for Patton. When he got the call from Logan he had been relaxing on the couch watching cartoons and eating lunch. The call he'd got was desperate and panicked the opposite of the calm and collected Logan. He instantly jumped up and grabbed his car keys still listening to Logan talking about some child braking into his house and how he needed someone to help him look after them.


End file.
